OP Gamer in the House
by Oberon1211
Summary: Just a little something I thought of. If you want to use this to improve on it, I don't mind. Hope you all enjoy. Self insert Fic.


Whiteness, as I open my eyes all I see is a never-ending expanse of white. I look down and see myself in a white shirt and blue jeans. As I examine myself I hear chatter in the distance so I walk towards the sound. A door appears in front of me and so I knock upon it as to not be rude.

"Come in" the voice says.

As I open the door I see males and females around a table. A seat is placed in the center of the room. Marble columns hold up the marble like ceiling.

"Please have a seat." The man in the center has.

I walk towards the chair and sit down on it. A calmness washes over me.

"Are you named Justin R. Jojola" the man asks

"Yes… Where exactly am I?" I ask.

"Forgive me, this must seem all new to you. This is the crossroads between life and death. You see you died mere moments ago yet your destiny has not yet been finished."

I sit shocked into silence. Finally wrapping around the situation, I take a few deep breaths and slowly open my eyes.

"Ok, I'm dead yet I'm not finished yet. what exactly is going to happen."

The man smiles a kind warm smile towards me.

"We are going to send you to another world. The list in front of you shows the list of worlds in which you can chose from and a set of powers you can select from to make your journey more bearable."

A piece of paper materializes in front of me as I grab it. I first look at the worlds and see one that I always wanted to go to so I circle it. I then look at all of the powers yet I can't find one that I would want. I then have a brilliant idea. Hopefully this is like a jury of some kind and votes on what things I can use.

"I chose a world, but there's a power missing on here that should be on here."

I hear a slam of a fist and I jump in fright. The man has a long white beard and a golden crown. Yet what made him recognizable is his eyepatch.

"What insolence are you talking about. We wrote every power available." He yells

"Calm down Odin, if a mortal is able to see something that is missing let him speak." The man in white says.

Shifting in my seat nervously I say "Well… before I died I remembered all the stories that I use to read and I was wondering if it was possible to gain the power of The Gamer."

Silence bled through the room for but a moment and then chaos comes crashing in. people shouting and screaming about how it was impossible for a mortal to wield such a power.

"SILENCE!" the man in white says. Everyone quiets down and sits back into their seats.

"The last time we gave someone that power, they nearly destroyed their world. What makes you worthy of it?" he asks with a critical eye, as if peering into my very soul.

I'm about to answer but then I actually think about it. Why did I want that power?

"I'm not. I have done things over the years that I'm not proud of. I always feel worthless and weak. I always dreamed of having those powers so that I can help people. Wanting to make a difference. But if it's not possible to grant it to me I will understand."

"Well then we'll just have to give you those powers then." He says with a smile as I look to him in shock and awe.

"Once you awaken in the world you will be next to where the world is in dire need of help. Do your best to help them."

"I'll try my best!" I say with fire in my eyes.

A blinding flash blinds me. As I rub my eyes clear of the blindness I look around and see a bunch of people on a balcony. Before I can walk up to them a window pops up.

" **Welcome player to the world of the gamer. Would you like to take the tutorial?"**

"No thank you, I have things under control."

" **Are you sure?"**

"Yes, I'm sure."

" **By not going through the tutorial, you have gained 10 levels."**

" _Holy smokes, I didn't know that. Oh well might as well see what my skills are like."_

As I thought the word skills a window pops open.

 **(Passive)Gamer Mind: prevents all mental ailments, attacks, and calms the user in panic like situations.**

 **(Passive)Gamer Body: all damage given to you is shown as HP. If limbs or body is cut of, so long as you have HP left, then you can regrow them.**

 **Acting: since the dawn of the Roman empire, theatre was the entertainment of the world. Allows your lies to be more believable or helps moral among your group. Level: MAX 100/100, Increase power of your group by 75%, Lies are 200% more believable.**

"ok how about Stats?"

 **Level 15: Oberon B.**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 1,500/1,500**

 **MP: 1,600/1,600**

 **Str:15**

 **Dex:20**

 **Vit:12**

 **Int:14**

 **Wis:16**

 **Luck:10**

 **Points:10**

 **Born to his mother and father in his world. He dies at the age of 85 and Is sent to the Dragon Ball Super world by his version of God.**

My skills should get better after my plan. I walk closer to the balcony and observe who is up there.

 **Goku Level:?**

 **Vegeta Level:?**

 **Lord Berrus Level: ?**

 **Whis Level:?**

That's amazing how strong they are. I'm about to call up to them when another window pops up.

 **Quest: Trials of a Hero**

 **You need help with executing your plan. Convince someone to help you with your mission.**

 **Reward: 100,000 XP, Rare Drop**

 **Accept/Deny**

I accept it and call up to them

"Hello up there." I yell

They all look around ready for battle.

"Down here" I yell

They look down towards me

"I was wondering why so much energy was gathering over here. Is it one of those battles like cell or something?" I ask

"What's it to you" Vegeta yells at me

"Can I join in on the fight. I'll be able to help if you can help me with this quest I have." I request

"well it kind of depends on how long it will take." Goku says

"should be about a few hours. Minutes if one of you guys can teleport or something." I say

"Oh ok, I'll help you then." He says

"thanks, it means a lot to me." I say

 **Quest Complete!**

 **You have leveled up 5 times.**

 **You have gained a new outfit**

 **New Quest: Wish bargain**

 **Find the dragon balls on both Earth and Namek to become the ultimate hero.**

 **Exp: 100,000,000**

 **Skills: 7**

 **Accept/Deny**

My eyes bug out at that exp so I definitely accept it.

"So, what do we have to do." Goku asks as he flies towards me.

"First we need to summon a wish granting dragon of some kind. then I heard a long time ago a green slug man mentioning them having one. So, if I can use both of them to the benefit of this fight then I can help even more." I say

"what?" he says confused

"… I make wish on 2 big dragons, they grant them, and then we can spar." I say

"OHhhh why didn't you say so. Don't worry, I'll be right back with the dragon balls and then we can go to namek." He says with his famous grin

"Oh, ok I'll just wait here since I can't fly yet." I say

He puts two fingers on his forehead and vanishes. 10 minutes later he brings all of the dragon balls and summons shenron for me.

" **I am the mighty Shenron, state your wish and it shall be** **, oh it's you again, what is it this time."**

"Mighty shenron, I have not met you yet but the world is in dire need and I request that you grant my wish." I say respectfully

" **Very well. I can grant 2 wishes. State them now."**

"First I wish for you to turn me in to a full blooded Saiyan." I wish

"What!?" Goku exclaims surprised

" **I can grant that wish… it is done. What of your second wish"**

"I wish to learn every fighting technique that Goku has learned over the years." I wish

"WHAT!?" Goku exclaims in both shock and I think in a little bit of anger

" **That is a simple request… it is done. I bid you fare well."**

The dragon balls spin in the air and shoot away into the air.

'Stats' I think

 **Level 20: Oberon B.**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **One of the strongest warrior races in the universe.**

 **50% to All fighting techniques and 20% to MP and HP regeneration**

'Skills'

 **Gamer Mind**

 **Gamer Body**

 **Acting**

 **KAMEHAMEHA: A beam of pure energy shot in a straight line. Lvl:1/100 0% 300 MP per sec.**

 **Kiao-Ken: multiplies fighting abilities by number of multiples. Lvl:1/100 0% 500 MP per sec. multiplies Str, Dex, Vit, all fighting skills multiplied by number shouted**

 **Instant transmition: can teleport anywhere allies are. If in front of an enemy, it will send you behind them. Lvl:1/100 0% 200 MP per use**

 **Super Saiyan: Transformation that multiplies your power. MP is only spent for activation and does not need to be spent for continuous usage of this skill. (SS=50) MP=1,000 (SS2=100) MP=5,000 (SS3=500) MP=10,000 (SSG=1,000) MP=100,000 (SSGSS=10,000) MP=1,000,000 (SSW with 2 limiters=100,000) MP=10,000,000 (SSW with 1 limiter=1,000,000) MP 100,000,000 (SSW no limiters=10,000,000) MP 1,000,000,000 Lvl:1/100 0%**

 **Ki Blasts: Balls of Ki with destructive power Lvl:1/100 0%**

 **Martial arts: a fighting technique used for sport and combat Lvl:1/100 0%**

 **Flight: the ability to fly, what else is there to say. Lvl:1/100 0% speed:1 Mph**

"Why did you do that!? You learned all of my techniques in just a minute while I had to train to perfect them. Not cool bro." Goku says

"Now hang on Goku, just because I learned your skills doesn't mean that I mastered them. That is what's going to happen when I spend time in the time chamber." I explain

"OHHHhhh, well ok then, but when you do, can we spar?" He asks

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Anyways you said you were going to take me to a place called Namek I believe." I remind him

"Oh yea, kind of forgot for a second there. Grab my shoulder and I'll take us there." He says

I grab on as he is focusing. One moment were standing on the grass in bulmas house, the next were in front of a weird shaped building surrounded by Namekians.

"Hey guys." Goku says

"OH Goku, what brings you here?" the leader of the namekians asks

"We need to borrow parunga for my friend here." Goku explains

"Say no more, as our heroes, we will do anything to help. We have the orbs here so all we have to do is summon them. I shall give the code and be the translator for the wishes." The leader says

"Gee that's great, thank you" We said

After summoning him he gives his little speech. So, I tell the nemekian my wishes.

"ok first tell him that I wished for complete mastery over all the skills I have learned." I whisper to him so Goku won't hear

"Ok, I'll try." He says

I look over at Goku and used me observe skill which just maxed out

 **Goku LVl: 456**

"Ok ask him if he has any knowledge of an ability called the gamer." I whisper

He looks at me strangely but asks anyway. 2 minutes later he turns back to me.

"He says that he is actually aware of that ability and senses that power within you."

"Ok tell him that I wish to gain 500 levels. He'll know what to do." I whisper

"ok if you say so."

After saying the wish, pop up screens appear around me. Luckily, I can only see them otherwise the others will just freak out.

"Ok and finally I wish for extremely high regenerative abilities. Whether it be from wounds or stamina" I say

"Alright." He says

After that wish parunga disappeared in a blaze of light

"there you go, anything else?" He asks Goku

"No thanks were good. See you later" He says

Goku grabs my shoulders and transmitted us to the time chamber.

"Ok how long do we have until we leave?" I ask

"about 25 hours." He says

"Ok I'm going to head in now. See you in 24 hours." I say

I enter the room and it reminds me of when I first woke up.

"Stats" I say

 **Level 520: Oberon B.**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **One of the strongest warrior races in the universe.**

 **50% to All fighting techniques and 20% to MP and HP regeneration**

 **HP 100,000,000**

 **MP 100,050,000**

 **Str: 7,500**

 **Dex: 10,000**

 **Vit: 6,000**

 **Int: 7,000**

 **Wis: 8,000**

 **Luck: 5,000**

 **Points: 5,000**

 **Born to his mother and father in his world. He dies at the age of 85 and Is sent to the Dragon Ball Super world by his version of God.**

I put all of my points in 2 skills so now it looks like this.

 **Str: 7,500**

 **Dex: 10,000**

 **Vit: 8,000**

 **Int: 8,000**

 **Wis: 10,000**

 **Luck: 5,000**

 **Points: 0**

 **MP has Risen 10,000,000**

 **Total MP=110,000,000**

"Ok that all looks promising, now for skills."

 **Gamer Mind (passive)**

 **Gamer Body (passive)**

 **Acting: MAX**

 **Spirit Bomb: Gather the energy from around you and turn it into an orb of destruction. Can be absorbed but is very difficult to do so. 10 Dmg per 2o mana obtained or placed into it.**

 **KAMEHAMEHA: A beam of pure energy shot in a straight line. Lvl:100/100 MAX. Due to training this skill you have reduced the use of MP to 30 per sec. 5,000 DMG + Amount of MP put into it**

 **Kiao-Ken: multiplies fighting abilities by number of multiples. Lvl:100/100 MAX. Due to training this skill to the max, you have reduced the use of MP to 50 per sec. Multiplies Str, Dex, Vit, all fighting skills multiplied by number shouted**

 **Instant transmition: can teleport anywhere allies are. If in front of an enemy, it will send you behind them. Lvl:100/100 MAX. Due to training this skill to the max, you have reduced the use of MP to 20 per use**

 **Super Saiyan: Transformation that multiplies your power. MP is only spent for activation and does not need to be spent for continuous usage of this skill (SS=x100)MP=25 (SS2=x500) MP=50 (SS3=x1,000) MP=100 (SSG=x10,000) MP=1,000 (SSGSS=x100,000) MP=x10,000 (SSW with 2 limiters=x1,000,000) MP=100,000 (SSW with 1 limiter=x10,000,000) MP=1,000,000 (SSW no limiters=x100,000,000) MP=10,000,000 Lvl:100/100 MAX. Due to constant training, Power multipliers have been increased while cost of MP had Decreased.**

 **Ki Blasts: Balls of Ki with destructive power Lvl:100/100 MAX Due to constant training you no longer need to spend energy to cast. It's as if its second nature to you. 500 DMG per orb**

 **Martial arts: a fighting technique used for sport and combat Lvl:100/100 MAX Due to constant training, your mind has learned the exact pressure points to give the most damage. 90% Chance for critical hit per strike. 565-755 DMG per Punch. Multiply by strength stat: 7,500. Punches now do 4,237,500 - 5,662,500**

 **Flight: the ability to fly, what else is there to say. Lvl:100/100 MAX Speed: Slightly Faster than Light**

 **Running: what else is there to explain. Lvl:100/100 MAX Speed: 2x Faster Than Light**

 **Regeneration: Heals both Health and stamina during battle or while resting. 30% while in battle, 60% while not in battle**

 **Energy suppression: Don't want anyone to find out how strong you are? No problem. manipulates your energy so it seems as if your normal until your done hiding. Level: MAX**

Well better start training so I can get used to their stuff

(1 year or 24 hours later)

As I exit the Time chamber I breath in the fresh air.

"Well I'm all set. Time to meet the crew."

I fly about as fast as a jet as to not arouse suspicion and head towards the group.

(Goku's POV)

I look around and see everyone ready. Master Roshi was never able to completely master his perviness so I'm waiting for our strange new comrade to arrive.

"GAH what is TAKING HIM SO GOD DAMN LONG!" Vegeta Screams

"Uh, anyone want to tell me what's going on here and what Vegetas talking about." Krillin asks

"Well we met someone who asked for some help. He actually used the dragon balls to become a full blooded Saiyan and then use the other one to learn every skill I know." I explain

Everyone including Beerus is shocked to hear that.

"Well where is he now. He only has about 20 minutes left" Berrus asks impatiently

"I don't…" I then felt his energy. It was heavily suppressed. But I was able to sense him. I turn to where I sense it and see him approaching

"Sorry I'm late. I have never been able to fly before so it was an amazing experience." He says

"That's alright…what was your name again, I kind of forgot." I ask

"OH, right I'm sorry. I never actually introduced myself, did I? Oberon at your service." He says

(My POV)

I look around and notice most of them tense. Probably because they don't know me yet.

"Well Oberon, names Krillin." He introduces himself as I look to see his level. Lvl: **56**

"I'm Tien" Lvl: **69**

"Piccolo" Level: 162

"Android 17" Level: 256

"Android 16" Level: 347

"Son Gohan" Level: 395

"Son Goku" I already knew Goku's so I didn't look at his again

"It's Prince Vegeta to you" Level: 448

"Freeza" Level: 409

"All right everyone let's get going." Weis states

"Aww, but Oberon Promised that we would spar after he got out of the chamber. Just let us see how far he can go." Goku begs. His hands clasped together and his head bowed.

"… very well." Weis says

"Yesss. Come on Oberon, show me what you can do." He says as he transforms into his SSGSS Form

"Very well." I Transform into my SSGSS Form however mine is different than Goku's. First off it looks as if I was in SS3 form. My face stayed the same but my hair reached to my waist. Arcs of Energy surrounding me. My eyes as blue as my hair with wisps of energy escaping them.

"Holy Smokes. Is that a level beyond Super Saiyan Blue?" Goku asks me in excitement

"No, I constantly used this form and perfected it to the point of where it transformed to this. In a sense I have truly mastered this form with another transformation yet to be reviled." I say with both power and peace.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that you were able to ascend to a higher level." He asked shocked. Vegeta in the distance just as shocked as well.

"Yes, I did for just a brief moment. You will see it at where ever were going." I said as I return back to normal.

"Alright everyone, let us be off. Hold hands while I transport us." Weis said with a curious look

I Grab hold of Goku's an Freeza's. We then teleport to the Arena. The sight of this realm is even more awe inspiring that the show gives credit.

I notice all of the other universe fighters. Hit might be a problem since I never fought against someone than can literally stop time. Caulifla, I must admit, is actually pretty cute. I shake my head at such nonsense. Who in their right mind would actually find me attractive?

(Caulifla's POV)

As I look upon all of these warriors I find them lacking. I notice Cabba rushing of toward one of the groups. I decide to follow him to see what has gotten him so excited.

"Master" Cabba exclaims to one of the old geezers. He has a huge willow peak as well as a big forehead. It appears he is in some kind of battle armor as well. Looks like he ate something sour.

"How have you been, Master Vegeta?" Cabba asks him

"Don't call me master" Vegeta says

"Oh, Cabba! Are you doing' okay?" The man next to him asks. First of his hair is insane. More so than mine. He seems strong but looks to be like a child more than an adult. Dressed in what appears to be an orange cloth with blue boots and wristbands.

"Yea I'm doing good Goku. Anything new happen to you guys." Cabba asks

"Actually, yea we did. We met another Saiyan who might even be stronger than us." Goku says excitedly.

That peaked my interest a bit. If what Cabba told me was true then they should be the strongest in their universe.

"Really, can I meet him?" Cabba asks.

"Yea, sure hold on a second. Yo, Oberon come meet our friends." Goku yells over to someone

"Alright I'll be right there." A deep soothing voice says. I turn to look at him and can't help but let a light blush come across my face. Hair short yet spikey flowing backwards as if a nonexistent wind blows it backwards. Dressed in red and white cloths similar to Goku's but instead of wristbands he wears fingerless gloves.

"Oberon this is Cabba, Cabba this is Oberon" Goku introduces us.

"Pleasure to meet you Cabba." He says as he shakes his hand. He then looks to me. "And what might your name be?" he asks

"Caulifla is my name and don't you forget it." I say with confidence.

"I doubt that I would forget someone as gorgeous as you." He says with a smile.

My heart pounds for some reason when he says that.

"Whatever, I'm out of..." I stop because I sensed something.

(My POV)

Well it appears that Jiren and his little pride troupers have arrived. I observe Jiren and am shocked to see his level

Jiren Level: 580

Damn he's stronger than me. I can only hope that I can beat him with my SSW transformation

"ha, I guess I don't have to worry about universe 7, there afraid of a bunch of clowns." Caulifla says.

"I wouldn't be too sure. You can never judge your opponent by appearance alone and they have to be just as strong or even stronger than us to even be here to compete." I say

Jiren looks to me and widens his eyes. He probably sees all of the energy I'm suppressing. I walk towards him and he does the same with me. I look up into his eyes since has about a foot taller than me.

"If you won, what would you wish for?" I ask

I can see that he would have brushed my question off but he must have sensed something within me so answered.

"I have all that I need. My strength is what will bring justice to all."

"… I see."

"And what of you. What would you wish for."

"I would wish all of the universes that were erased to be restored. My friend Goku, did not request this tournament with malice. He really just wants to fight the strongest people. So, I shall help him to the best of my abilities."

The announcements start and fights are surrounding me. Dozens of screams and beams of light fire around me. I decide to punch as many opponents as I can with my speed making me near invisible to the human eye. A single punch puts them down long enough for me to throw them off the arena. 5 minutes in, I look around once more and see Goku and Vegeta using their signature move taking out the three brothers. I'm struck at the horror that happens because they can't even die. They just don't exist anymore. I shake my head and focus on the task at hand. 4 minutes later I see Kale going berserker so I decide to stop them.

(Caulifia POV)

I watch as my pupil goes on a rampage and how Son Goku can't even stop her. I'm about to try and stop her until a flash of blue runs ahead of me and watch as he performs a chop against her neck. A shock wave of epic proportions leaves the point of contact and silence is what's left. Kale with wide eyes begins to deform and goes limp. I look to the person who stopped her and gasped in awe. First off Oberon looks as if he was pure destruction yet there was a sense of peace. His face stayed the same but his hair reached to his waist. Arcs of Energy surrounding him and his eyes were as blue as his hair with wisps of energy escaping them. And to see him take kale down when Goku couldn't even make a scratch on her, made my heart pound with excitement and something I can't describe.

(My POV)

Seeing kales level increase with that power I knew I had to stop her. So, turning SSGSS and chopping that pressure point made my attack that much more effective.

 **Critical Hit: total damage= 500,000,000,000**

 **Kale HP = 600,000,000,000 – 500,000,000,000 = 100,000,000,000**

 **Status: Unconscious**

What am I, freakin One Punch Man? Anyways I see Goku and Caulifia in pain so I decide to heal them. Or at least try to.

"Hey Goku, need me to heal you?"

"Nah, I'm good. It would feel like cheating you know." He says

"Ok then, how about you Caulifia?" I ask turning to her.

"No, I can get up." She says but ends up falling back down.

"I'm going to heal you." I state. I raise my hand and will my energy to at least heal her. I sent it to her and can see her wounds healing.

 **New Skill Acquired**

 **Healing Orb: Transfer your HP to someone else. 1/100. Your HP = Their HP**

She thanks me and grabs her pupil. I sat down reforming into my base form activating my aura shield like Jiren did in that one episode and I closed my eyes to meditate. If anything, I watch my health and KI restore. 10 minutes in and I sense so much energy that I opened my eyes and noticed the spirit bomb taking over Goku. I watch as he goes into Ultra Instinct and as he fights Jiren. Few minutes later and he crashes down. I go to him and heal him to the max. which is about one fourth of my max health. I stare at Jiren and face him.

"Jiren, don't think that your done fighting because I'm up next"

 **BMX Track: (Ivan Torrent - Icarus (feat. Julie Elven)**

"I plan to go full out right from the start so you better prepare yourself."

I prepare myself for the energy needed for this transformation.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

I transform into SS

"AAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

SS2

"AAAAAHHhhhhhhhhhhhh"

SS3

"AAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

SSG

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh"

SSGSS

"AHHHHHHHGGGGGggggg"

And a light of explosion strikes upon me.

(Caulifia's POV)

I had just watched Goku fighting Jiren and seeing how easily he was defeated afterwards left me with no hope. I see Oberon healing Goku like it was nothing but he did seem a bit winded. Then I hear him saying how he's going to fight Jiren and thought why would he do that, he must be insane. I see him gathering his energy. He transforms into a Super Saiyan and think he must be joking but it turns out he wasn't finished. He transforms into SS2 as Goku told me earlier and I can tell that the power between us was far different. His was calmer, yet even more powerful. Then he became what I can only assume is SS3 and I can see the energy around him rising into the void like sky. Then I see him surrounded in Red energy. Then into his blue one. The energy and wind he is creating is intense yet warm to me. And then finally I see him scream into the heavens and as if hearing his call, a beam of light shoots down from the heavens and strikes him. As the dust settles and I can see him properly, I found myself unable to speak. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Similar in his blue form his eyes glowed but instead of blue with yellow energy leaving, they are snow white with an otherworldly glow with red energy leaving his eyes. His hair is pure white with two long strips of hair flowing from his forehead. I see a mark on his forehead traveling into his eyes and lower onto his chest. A Circle reaching the center of his pecks and splitting off into his hands. The energy is indescribable and yet it is so intoxicating that I feel as if I could just experience a sliver of that power, then I can accomplish anything. I listen in to what he has to say about this form.

"It took me a while to achieve this form but I would like to introduce you to Super Saiyan White. Normally I would have 2 limiters to control the power but I want to take you out."

He cups his hands to the side.

"KA…ME…" a ball forms into his hands and you can see the cosmos within it with it swirling in a multitude of colors.

"HA…ME…..."

The energy coming off of it is shocking me and deathly terrifying to feel. It's as if he's putting his very soul into this attack and not just his Ki.

(My POV)

This power is way too intense for me to control any longer but I got him in my sights. I had calculated how much energy I needed to use.

Since all the activations wasted about 12,000,000 maybe more, I put about 99,500,000 into the KAMEHAMEHA and used my intellect to ad up the damage.

5,000 + MP=1,000 x STR=7,500 x SSW 100,000,000 = Total DMG750,000,000,005,000 (I would have made it stronger but my calculator couldn't fathom how much more I could put into it.)

"HAAAAAAAA" I finish as I launch my hands forward. Now due to my state of being it is a power of creation as well as destruction. My allies are regaining health and stamina from my attack while the other universes are getting decimated in its wake. Luckily if their health depletes, it just means that there knocked out instead of dead like in the Pokémon shows. Just as it reaches him I see him releasing a beam of energy as well. And the power struggle begins. I use observe on him and notice his MP draining drastically as he struggles with holding the beam in place.

(meanwhile up on the stands)

"WOAH, this is exciting."

"WOAH, this is thrilling."

"Hm, it appears we have a mortal turned omni-king. How very interesting."

"He's like us?"

"Yes, it appears he is. Of course, where he came from I have no idea."

(back to the arena)

"Jiren, you're running out of energy to keep this up. Remember all hope is not lost."

He widens his eyes in remembrance and releases his hold in surprise. The beam overtaking him and the 3 remaining pride troupers.

I keep this form active as I take the rest of the others by surprise. Taking out universes one by one until all that is left is the rest of universe 7 and caulifia.

"So, I have a question for you." I say

"What is it?" She asks

"When I win and wish all of you back, do you want to go out on a date. I know this great restaurant that we could go to." I say with hope and a little nervousness.

She blushes into epic preportions but smiles brightly. "Sure, sounds like fun, but I still want to fight you."

"Of course, I can hardly wait." I say as I use my energy to make her fall asleep. I toss her off the ring and won the tournament. I kept my promise and wished everyone back including taking caulifia on a date. We then claimed each other as our mates and had 2 children.

The End


End file.
